Marcella Septim
Marisya Septim I (Born 15th of Evening Star, 4E 175), was known as Marisya Artusmeile, was Dragonborn, 23rd Empress of Cyrodiil from 4E 199, formerly Crown Princess of the Septim Empire and Cyrodiil, Archmage of the Mages Guild, Third Divine Crusader, and Commander of the Imperial Legion. She was nicknamed and known as the Dragon EmpressThe Biography of Marisya Septim and The Dragonborn. Born at Imperial City at the Imperial Palace, the youngest daughter to Emperor Tiber Septim II and Empress consort Alessara Cyrodiil, which her parents died in the war--known as the Great War. She is regarded as the best warrior Empress and first Empress since her ancestor Uriel Septim V and Tiber Septim.Brief History of the Empire, Book III She was part Imperial form her father and Nord from her mother. Marisya Septim and her older sisters was raised to his uncle, Uriel Septim VIII, the reigning Emperor. As her uncle, the Emperor was the Dragonborn ruler, she was also the known as the Crown Princess of the Dragonborn, which Marisa Septim is also a dragonborn. At age of 18, Marisa Septim was adopted again to Daedric Princes Boethiah and Mephala. Marisa had no sexually; until she met High elf named, Alexandra Highlock (aged 20), a apprentice mage at the College of Winterhold; which Alexandra was fallen in love with Marisa Septim. After Alexandra kissed Marisa Septim and asked Marisa to be her girlfriend. Marisa cry of tears of joy as she accepted. Her uncle, Uriel Septim VIII's health become declining, with her older sisters declining the rulership of Cyrodiil. Uriel named Marisa Septim as his successor.The Death of Emperor Uriel Septim VIII Marisya Septim was elected and succeeded Empress of Cyrodiil and was crowned in Imperial City on 4E 199 at age of 24''Marisa Septim Become EmpressMarisa Septim, pg. 14 "Empress Marisa Septim I, at age 26", becoming the first youngest empresses. She was one of the most successful empresses in Cyrodiil. During her reign, Marisa Septim I was indeed the popular empress along with her girlfriend, Alexandra Highlock. She signed the Same Sex Act passed in the Elder Council on Second Seed 4E 200. Marisa Septim I survived assassination attempt on few months of 4E 201, the female assassin, Davla Ghirdom stabbed and plunging a knife into her abdomen and legs but survived; and other assassins shot two arrows, one in her leg, and other is her arm. The wounded Empress was in pain and was wounded, Marisa Septim I was lying wounded in the streets in the Imperial City, with her men was in the barracks. The wounds of Marisa Septim become weak, which the her body become very weak of his wounds. Alexandra carried the wounded Empress to the Palace for rest. After few months, Marisa Septim I recovered and declared war with the Dark Brotherhood. Early life and family :''Main article: Septim dynasty (center) and Caelya (right) in 4E 194.]] Marisya Septim was born morning hours on 15th of Evening Star, 4E 175 at the Imperial City in Cyrodiil, and was the youngest child to Tiber Septim II and Empress consort Alessara Cyrodiil, with her older sisters Dayla (b. 4E 171) and Caelya (b. 4E 173). She was a offical member of the Septim Dynasty. She had adopted by the Daedric Princes Boethiah and Mephala, which conspiracy theory that the Princess at time is an "Daedric worshiper". She is a neice to reigning emperor at the time Uriel Septim VIII. Marisya had many cousins, Cresola Septim, Sergentius Septim and Caldantia Septim. Since she was an descendant from Tiber Septim (Talos), and famously Second Crusader ("Leader") of Knights of the Nine and undefeated Arena fighter Constalvia Septim who was the Hero of Kvatch and 7th Champion of Cyrodiil. In her youth, she grew up believing that his father was Dragonborn but until the assassins slit his father's throat, the blood of the dragoon passed down to Arotrias himself, even know that it was insanly useful gift from Akatosh. During the first days, it's not using his thu'um. His father's advisor told Artorias to becoming the next Dragonborn after he slay a dragon. Artorias accepted, when the Greybeards summoned Artorias to the High Hrothgar, Artorias learning how to used the Thu'um just as his father had. The Greybeards had about two weeks into training learning how to use the thu'um. After Artorias was become Dragonborn by the Greybeards, he liked to be the next dragonborn. Upon her returned to Cyrodiil from Skyrim, the people liked Artorias, as he know that he was a Favourate to the People of the Cyrodiil. The People of Cyrodiil nicknamed and known as, the "Dragonborn Princess" and "Crown Princess of the Dragonborn". He have a his own Mansion and a house to his name and honor. As the Princ himself are living his own house. Upon the day when she was proclaim "Dragonborn", Arotrias was learning new shouts, mainly Unrelenting Force. Artorias has the ability to consume a slain dragon's soul and absorb its knowledge and power, allowing them to learn words of power almost instantaneously, – Dialogue with Arngeir though reportedly neither Reman nor Tiber have ever killed a dragon and absorbed its soul. It is said that the Blades have always guided, protected, and served the Dragonborn, whom they consider "The Ultimate Dragon Slayer." Just liked the Last Dragonborn, his father, Tiber Septim, Reman Cyrodiil and Miraak, Marisya was the famous Dragonborn and first female dragonborn. Military service Early service and Crusade against Thalmor 's headquarters in Cyrodiil.]] Marisya Septim was about 16 years of age on 4E 191 was enlisted in the Imperial Legion during the reign of her uncle Uriel Septim VIII. Giving the way that she's the only Princess who was a Dragonborn, thus was nicknamed the "Marisya Artusmeile" which means in English, Tight-armored, because Marisya's crusader and early of his reign was her armor, tightly which appears of her legs; chubby. When the First Forsworn Uprising, Marisya was only about sixteen or seventeen. The Imperial Legion is the military arm of the Empire, which, prior to its Great War with the Aldmeri Dominion, ruled over most of Tamriel. The Third Aldmeri Dominion was recently forced Marisya's father and uncle, the reigning Emperor to banned Talos, which ends in chaos and both Cyrodiilic Empire and Aldmeri want to war. Marisya Artusmeile with the help of her father and uncle to push Aldmer out of Cyrodiil. The Tamrielic Alliance or "The Four Pack" was formed with alliances between Cyrodiil, Skyrim, Morrowind and High Rock; on the first Tamrielic meeting was Marisya's uncle Uriel Septim VIII, High King of Skyrim Harald Greycloak, King Helseth Faveandil of Morrowind and High King Cortard of High Rock (Wayrest). Uriel Septim promoted Marisya Septim given the rank of Commander of the Imperial Legion (only at young age of 17). About few weeks, Marisya had receives criticisms among Generals and upon the Empire over her promotion. But Marisya proof them wrong when she had three consecutive victories battles. Soon after the victory, Marisya spended the rest of the years of almost a year, but when Crusade ended with Uriel Septim and King Larethahl Elsinlock, King of Summerset Isles made peace on 4E 195. Skyrim Civil War During the events of the quest "No One Escapes Cidhna Mine," the Dragonborn can choose to remark on whether they have a family or not. When talking with Serana, the Dragonborn may comment on what type of relationship the Dragonborn had with their parents as well as hinting at their fate. Additionally, Eola may claim that they may have tasted the flesh of a dead sibling when they were young, during the quest "The Taste of Death," although this may be speculation on her part and not actually true. The Legion is attempting to quell the rebellion led by Ulfric Stormcloak, with the goal of restoring the peace and keeping Skyrim in the Empire. .]] The Imperial Legion believes that as a province of the Empire, Skyrim must abide by its laws and customs. Though most do not approve of the White-Gold Concordat, the Imperials are forced to allow the Thalmor to uphold it in order to preserve the peace between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion.The Talos Mistake''Dialogue with Thalmor JusticiarsDialogue with Ondolemar If any legionaries keep faith in Talos, as it is implied Legate Rikke or Hadvar do, they keep their religion to themselves and pray to Talos discreetly and out of earshot. Though the Empire has appeased the Aldmeri Dominion's demands, Vittoria Vici, the cousin of Emperor Titus Mede II, states that the Empire has little love for the Dominion.Dialogue with Vittoria Vici Even so, high ranking Imperials do acknowledge that Ulfric is not wrong that the Thalmor hold influence over the Empire.Dialogue with Razelan during "Diplomatic Immunity" Some Imperial loyal Jarls and lords recognize the power of the Thalmor and seek to ingratiate themselves with them if it serves their interests.Dialogue with Erikur during "Diplomatic Immunity"Dialogue with Maven Black-Briar during "Diplomatic Immunity"Dialogue with Siddgeir during "Diplomatic Immunity" These people state that the times of war between the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion should be over and that peace and prosperity is good for everyone. At the same time, Maven Black-Briar respects the Thalmor due to them holding power. The majority of Skyrim's more affluent populace are supportive of the Empire, as they feel Ulfric's speeches amount to political posturing and that his underlying motive is to become Skyrim's new High King.Dialogue with Saerlund Furthermore, some of the Imperial supporters cling to the prosperous trade they've had with CyrodiilDialogue with Balgruuf the Greater, while others simply believe they have a better chance of defending against the Aldmeri Dominion if they are united with the Empire.Dialogue between Legate Rikke and Ulfric Stormcloak during the Battle for Solitude General Tullius is the military governor of Skyrim and the commander of the Legion in the province. He leads the Imperial war effort. Tullius has only been around for a few months, but has really turned things around for the Empire.Dialogue with Hadvar A noteworthy event is him directing the ambush, and capturing Ulfric Stormcloak and his top lieutenants at Darkwater Crossing. In Skyrim, the Legion is headquartered at Castle Dour in the city of Solitude, with Legate Rikke serving as their field commander.Dialogue with Imperial Legates Return of Alduin and duel Now Empress of Cyrodiil, Alduin exited the time rift in the year 4E 201. His first known action after his return was attacking a small mountain town, Helgen, coincidentally interrupting the execution of several prominent figures, among them Ulfric Stormcloak, his lieutenant Ralof, and an unnamed prisoner. Alduin later escaped into the northern lands.Events of "Unbound" Alduin subsequently began resurrecting fallen dragons across the region. Notably, the dragon Mirmulnir came into conflict with the people of Skyrim near the major city of Whiterun, after guards reported a dragon attacking the city's Western Watchtower. form Alduin.]] At the time, the Alduin Duel was famously when Alduin challenging mortals to dare to banished him from Skyrim. During the The Alduin Duel, Alduin had and than will then engage in combat with the three heroes. Gormlaith will be killed by Alduin and then Hakon will tell Felldir to use the Elder Scroll. Alduin will continue to fight Felldir for a short time before noticing what Felldir is doing. Alduin will turn to Felldir and try burning him with Fire Breath. With his three victims killed, Alduin challenged Empress Marisya Septim to a deadly duel. Marisya accepted. Upon accepted, the two was summoned at the Throat of the World, where she met Paarthurnax (soon both Marisya and Paarthurnax become great friends). Marisya (armed and armored) and Alduin become to duel. During the duel, Marisya was carefull that he might might be missed up just like Alduin's victims. Marisya than dominated the first six minutes, than Alduin (than somehow transformed to a dragur) mentally wounding Marisya Septim, which Alduin stabbed Marisya's abdomen five times, legs three times and arms four times. Upon her worst wounds at yet, Marisya was not giving up, she limping badly with her sword while her hand reaching and holding her stomach wound as she than used her thu'um. Upon Alduin transformed back to his normal form, the wounded Empress was weak. Alduin was about to finished the Empress, but Marisya caught Alduin and stabbed him in the heart, cuasing his death--than Marisya Septim absorbed his Dragon soul. Reign as Cyrodilic Empress Accession and Coronation in 4E 200.]] Marisya Septim succeeded to the Imperial throne, after the death of her uncle Uriel Septim VIII, at age of twenty-four. Marisa Septim was crowned in The Amulet of Kings. She is the first female Dragonborn Empress in over when the Septim line was destroyed. Though the Imperial City that Marisa Septim formally crowned as Empress few weeks after she was elected. Fighting continued in earnest for years, with the scales ultimately tipping against Marisya Septim, but failed. At early years of her reign, she still was a Lord Divide Crusader was still on crusade against Daedra and the Third Aldmeri Dominion. The young Empress was badly-wounded at few battles, but ended with Imperial victory. Marisya spoke with her ancestor Talos (also Tiber Septim) before the First battle of Summer, which she was heavily wounded, with a damaging crippling leg, which she was bleeding quiet heavily with a bleeding arms, legs and stomach. While wounded and holding her stomach wound and her sword on other, Marisya Septim defeated the Thalmor which marks Imperial upper hand. Assassination attempt after her assassination attempt.]] At the beginning of her reign, Marisa Septim I with her girlfriend, Alexandra Highlock was at city-side of the Imperial city. On 4E 201, the 26 year-old Empress was exiting Imperial city to riding in the streets in her free time. She is also wearing an armored with his sword at the time like he always do. Marisa Septim was stabbed five times while Davla Ghirdom whispered in her ear while plunging a knife into her abdomen and legs but survived. The wounded Empress was in pain and was wounded, Marisa Septim I was lying wounded in the outside of Frankfurt, with her men was in the barracks. The wounds of Marisa Septim become weak, which the his body become very weak of his wounds. Charles's did manage to travel to his palace with bleeding arms, stomach and legs. War with the Dark Brotherhood A few weeks after assassination attempt, The assassin Davla Ghirdom was captured by the Empress' personal guards, the Penitus Oculatus. Few of the guards' information that Davla was part of the Dark Brotherhood for few years, which Davla was silenced; but soon the one of guards leave the Dalva's jail cell. Dalva escaped and returned to Sanctuary in Dawnstar, Skyim. Popular in Cyrodiil and Skyrim Throughout her reign, her popularity in Cyrodiil and Skyrim causing the Nords-Imperial alliances between Marisa Septim and Torygg, High King of Skyrim on 1st of Rain's Hand, 4E 200. In Cyrodiil as Cyrodiilic Empress, her reign is indeed popular by the Imperials and it's army. Under her rule and nurture, both the Mages Guild and Fighters Guild prospered and grew. She maintained the relations and loyal as Archmage of the Mages Guild. The Imperial people was named Marisa Septim as the one of the most popular Empress in Cyrodiil. The Empress made alliances with her people and her generals. In Skyrim, gaining the loyalty to Torygg, a year before his death in 4E 201 by Ulfric Stormcloak. Right after his death, which caused the uprising. After the rebellion, both Skyrim and Cyrodiil become independent and hold off the alliance treaty. Internal policy displayed at Marisya Septim's Estate.]] The Council had already established itself as a significant authority during his mother Katariah's many travels and the short reign of the frail Cassynder. As such, their power was remarkable, and as a perceivably alien monarch, Uriel IV found it impossible to keep them faithful, or even respectful, of his authority as Empress. Time and time again, the Council and Emperor were at odds; and time and time again, the Council won the battles. Since the days of Pelagius II, the Elder Council had consisted of the wealthiest men and women in the Empire, and the power they wielded was, at the time, ultimate. This subjugation continued throughout Marisa Septim's reign. Throughout his her, Marisa Septim I promoted lawfulness and furthered the establishment of Imperial organizations. During her reign, Tamriel was united to a great extent.Brief History of the Empire, Book IV'' Stormcloaks' Uprising :Main articles: Skyrim Civil War and Stormcloak Rebellion The Civil War fought between the forces of the Septim Empire and the Stormcloak rebels in . Several years before, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of formed the Stormcloaks as his personal army to carry out his agenda. Soon after the young High King took the throne, Ulfric traveled to the High King's court in and challenged Torygg to single combat for Skyrim's throne, purportedly because of the ban on worship. Ulfric killed Torygg with the after which he stabbed him with a sword, and fled the city. He was branded a murderer and traitor by the Empire. The under General Tullius moved in to secure Imperial territory as the jarls began picking sides. Less than a year after the start of the conflict, Ulfric and his men were captured by the Legion outside in southern . After surrendering, they traveled for two days until they arrived in Helgen for execution. In a twist of fate, the village was suddenly attacked by the dragon Alduin, and the rebel leader escaped once again. Afterwards, the war escalated, with Nords across Skyrim solidifying their allegiance to either the Empire or the Stormcloaks. The victor of the war is unknown. The Imperial Legion is the military arm of the Empire, which, prior to its Great War with the Aldmeri Dominion, ruled over most of Tamriel. The Legion is attempting to quell the rebellion led by Ulfric Stormcloak, with the goal of restoring the peace and keeping Skyrim in the Empire. The Imperial Legion believes that as a province of the Empire, Skyrim must abide by its laws and customs, including the terms of the White-Gold Concordat. Though most do not approve of the White-Gold Concordat, they nevertheless allow the Thalmor to uphold it in order to preserve the peace between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion.The Talos Mistake — dialogue with Thalmor JusticiarsDialogue with Ondolemar If any legionaries keep faith in Talos, as it is implied Legate Rikke or Hadvar do, they keep their religion to themselves and pray to Talos discreetly and out of earshot. Though the Empire has appeased the Aldmeri Dominion's demands, Vittoria Vici, the cousin of Emperor Titus Mede II, states that the Empire has little love for the Dominion.' — dialogue with Vittoria Vici Even so, high ranking Imperials do acknowledge that Ulfric is not wrong that the Thalmor hold influence over the Empire. — dialogue with Razelan during "Diplomatic Immunity" Some Imperial loyal Jarls and lords recognize the power of the Thalmor and seek to ingratiate themselves with them if it serves their interests. — dialogue with Erikur during "Diplomatic Immunity" — dialogue with Maven Black-Briar during "Diplomatic Immunity"Dialogue with Siddgeir during "Diplomatic Immunity" These people state that the times of war between the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion is over and that peace and prosperity is good for everyone. At the same time, Maven Black-Briar respects the Thalmor due to them holding power. The majority of Skyrim's more affluent populace are supportive of the Empire, as they feel Ulfric's speeches amount to political posturing and that his underlying motive is to become Skyrim's new High King.Dialogue with Saerlund Furthermore, some of the Imperial supporters cling to the prosperous trade they've had with CyrodiilDialogue with Balgruuf the Greater, while others simply believe they have a better chance of defending against the Aldmeri Dominion if they are united with the Empire.Dialogue between Legate Rikke and Ulfric Stormcloak during the Battle for Solitude and Empress Marisa Septim at the Battle of Bleakwind Basin, in 15th of Rain's Hand, 4E 202.]] General Tullius is the military governor of Skyrim and the commander of the Legion in the province. He leads the Imperial war effort. Tullius has only been around for a few months, but has really turned things around for the Empire.Dialogue with Hadvar A noteworthy event is him directing the ambush, and capturing Ulfric Stormcloak and his top lieutenants at Dark Crossing. In Skyrim, the Legion is headquartered at Castle Dour in the city of Solitude, with Legate Rikke serving as their field commander.Dialogue with Imperial Legates Relationship with the Nords and Imperials The Empress gaining popularity the Imperials and the Nords. Gaining the popular as the Dragonborn Empress. Empress Marisa Septim I had always believed the worshiping of Talos as a deity was morally wrong and that the ban on Talos worship was in no way coerced by the Aldmeri Dominion. Though considering Titus rejected the outlawing of Talos worship demanded by the Thalmor at the start of the Great War, the publication may be an effort to save face after the Empire was terribly diminished by the Great War. This event led to the Markarth Incident, which itself sparked the Civil War in Skyrim between the Stormcloaks and the Imperial Legion.Dialogue with Jarl Igmund He was known for planning and taking part in the Battle of the Red Ring, a successful Imperial move to retake the Imperial City and defeat the Aldmeri Dominion's main invasion force in Cyrodiil. However, in reality it wasn't Titus Mede leading the charge, but the Forgotten Hero wearing the Emperor's armor.Story mode of The Elder Scrolls: Legends Personal life Meeting her girlfriend .]] She is not born a lesbian. Marisya Septim was one of the bravest, strongest Dragonborn Empress of all of Tamriel and Cyrodiil. She met an High elf Alexandra Highlock, daughter of Runinath Highlock an general of the Aldmeri Dominion army to King Larethahl Elsinlock. Princess Marisya Septim was encountered by Alexandra in forest. Highlock was flittering her from hehind. She kissed Marisya on the lips and ask her to be her girlfriend. She accepted. Personality Marisya Septim was brave, sexy, honest and shy person. She was shy by meeting new people when she was young. As Princess of Cyrodiil, she learned how to shoot, hunting and all of that. During her teenage years, she had tattoos on her body, with her trimmed hairy genitals. She had no sexually nor a lesbian. She joined the Imperial Army under the rank of Lieutenant general, but she is an Princess and next heir to the Imperial throne. Marisya had survived a lot of assassination attempts (stabbing attacks, etc.) and seriously wounded a lot of battles. She's famously badly wounded at the Battle of the Sword, which she was survived eight stabbing wounds, leads that she never recovered. Legacy Marisya Septim was one of the most famously princess (now Empress), along with her father, Emperor Tiber Septim II. She's the first female Dragonborn and an Empress of the Septim dynasty. She was nicknamed, the "Dragonborn Empress". Her popularity in Cyrodiil marked her reign and first Empress to be popular in her own empire. When she was crown Empress on 4E 199 after the death of her uncle Uriel Septim VIII, she was only the age of nineteen. She's was mostly an Imperial from her father and Nord from her mother. She become the Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild in College of Winterhold. Even becomes Commander of Imperial Legion when he was young at age 16. She also becomes elected Military Governor of Skyrim. See also *SpartanMazda (Character) Triva and Notes *Marisya Septim was born on 4E 175 in Imperial City, Cyrodiil and she is a Imperial. *There is currently a mod of this Skyrim character on the Nexus. *Marisya Septim is the youngest of the three sisters and main companions, Katanah and StormShadow, which both of the older sisters called Marisa, an awesome sister. *Marisya is also an Crown Princess of Cyrodiil and Field marshal of the Imperial Army under of her uncle, Uriel Septim VIII. *While she has taken Uriel's place for the time being, she is still only a Major Character, as she is only posing as Marisya Sepim. And as stated before it'll most likely be for the time being. (Probably until The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim's modding community finally slows down enough for there no longer being mods uploaded frequently enough to justify a mod review series on it). *It is also unknown who won the civil war, or if it even occurred with out Marisa/The Dragonborn helping one of the factions in the war, it is possible the battle went on without Spartan and resulted in a stale mate, if Marisa was present at the war (Most likely fighting for the Imperial Legion) but even her presence couldn't win the battle for either side, and some theories go as far to say that General Septim (Spartan's Skyrim play through character) is canon and his fight at civil war is canon. *Marisya has had multiple jobs mainly as an Police Officer in the past. It is likely Bounty Hunter is one of his occupations. *Marisya and his older sisters had hate for Dragons. *He is 65% Nord and 35% Imperial, as stated in Skyrim Mods - The Wheels of Lull - Part 10. **Marisya is also secretly Breton stated in Skyrim: Special Edition Playthrough - Part 24 - The Combat Zone. *Marisya is often seen using a Bishu Osafune ju Morikage Katana and Tachi mod for Skyrim in mod reviews meaning the Duel Katana could be one of his favorite weapons, he also stated he loves duels's meaning he probably uses the a Duel Katana as a Primary Weapon. *Marisya is the descendent from Tiber Septim, which Marisa's birth name is Marisya Septim. *He did the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, where instead of water, he dropped fans and fire on his head. * In New Vegas Mods: The Abandoned Complex Part 1, it was learned Al is alright with train eating after he learned that "the Geneva Convention doesn't hate eating trains". *In The Return of Janet Montage , Al's unnamed child was born in a Buisness Radroach base, put into Ballarms, and sent back in time. The two were captured by the radios, who tried to convice them to help the radios, however the two escaped and went to New Vegas. Al meets his son for the first time in Fallout New Vegas Montages: The Return of Ballarms!, after they escaped confinement. Al happily accepts both of them back. *One of famously duel between Claudius and The Lich King, Koagorath met when they battled with ended with a victories of the Wounded Claudius Septim. *During a relationship between Crown Prince Claudius and Brelyna Maryon, a Dunmer apprentice at the College of Winterhold, in Winterhold was a long time lovely relationship until Claudius death. References Category:Empress of the Septim Empire Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Lore: Tongues Category:Lore: Royalty Category:Lore: Dragonborns Category:Lore: Septim Bloodline